


A Whispered Heart

by little_bean



Series: Thoughts and Prayers [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Romance, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe have finally developed something good, something strong. But will it last? Or will the Devil once again find a way to destroy it all, as he always does?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back by popular demand, I present to you: the sequel to A Prayer for One! Thanks for all the comments and support from that fic, by the way. Every single one made me so happy :D  
> I usually have an extensive plan for how I want my fics to go, but I don't have a (major) one for this. It's just a fun fic, my last one, before the series returns to the air (SO EXCITED). Please enjoy :D

“Look, if Lucifer is going to be staying the night _every_ night, maybe I should start looking for my own place.”

Choking on her coffee, Chloe looked up from the newspaper. Maze stood before her, hands on her hips, staring down Chloe and her breakfast.

“Excuse me?”

Maze rolled her eyes. “You heard what I said, Decker. I’ve made enough money now, I think I could afford it.”

Chloe stood up, clearing her plate. “Well, I don’t think _I_ could afford living alone. Besides, it’s not like he’s here “every night,” as you suggest,” she retorted, using air quotes. “He’s not here right now!”

“He just left, Chloe!” Maze said, gesturing at the door. “Just now! A second ago! And you’re going to work, and you’ll see him there! In a half hour!”

“He might not show up. He does that sometimes,” Chloe replied, picking up her work bag.

Maze chuckled. “Not since you guys got together. And how long ago was that now? Oh yeah, _four months ago_ . Know why I know that? Since he doesn’t shut up about it.” Maze widened her stance, teetering her head back and forth in time with her imitation of the devil. “ _Look at me, Mazikeen, I’m surviving what humans call “relationships.” I get to have sex whenever I want, even though that’s not new. But it’s with Chloe, so it’s better!”_

This time, Chloe almost dropped her bag. “He says that?” she asked, smiling at her friend.

“Ugh!” Maze threw her hands in the air. “I give up. You two are hopeless.” She trotted back into her room, slamming the door.

Still smiling, Chloe left for work.

Twenty minutes into a pile of paperwork, Chloe thought she should text Maze, letting her know that _she_ was right, Lucifer wasn’t going to show up.

Of course, right then, there he was.

“Detective!” As if he apparated, Lucifer appeared right next to her desk. Shuffling her hair, he sat in the chair he kept next to her.

Chloe jutted out her jaw, blowing her mussed hair from her face.

“You’re late.”

“Yes, well, sometimes I’ve got to do the Devil’s work. In this case, it was dealing with a man who _insisted_ that he had left his keys at Lux the other night. Well, they weren’t there, and I tried to get him to listen, but I think he was insane since I didn’t even silence him with one of my smouldering smiles—”

Chloe held up a hand. “Not now, Lucifer. I’ve got way too many files to get through.”

Lucifer pouted. “You know I hate paperwork.”

Chloe put down her pen. “Yes, but Lucifer—”

“Chloe!” Dan stole her attention. Walking down the stairs, he was waving a piece of paper in the air. “We found him! Move out in five!”

“Sounds good.” In a rush, Chloe started gathering her stuff.

“Who did they find?” Lucifer asked, jogging next to Chloe as she moved quickly to the lot.

“Winston Jefferson. The confirmed suspect for our murder case?”

Lucifer frowned as he knelt into the car.

“You don’t remember.” It was more of a statement rather than a question.

“No, I don’t.”

Chloe sighed as she pulled onto the street, revving the car and sirens.

“That makes sense,” she yelled over the noise. “You were pretty distracted all of the last couple of cases.”

She could see Lucifer respond, but couldn’t make out his words. But she didn’t have time to ask for a repetition, as the chase was on. Dan, in the car in front of them, started to speed, weaving between cars on the highway. Winston must have been on the move. She switched gears, braced herself, and focused on the road.

They drove for about seven minutes until Dan swung into the rose garden near the Venice area of LA.

“What did you say?” Chloe finally asked as she drove more carefully through the small dirt roads.

“Oh,” Lucifer started. He was gripping the sides of his seat, one hand holding the side of the car through the open window, the other on the arm rest. His mortality near Chloe must have gotten to his head during the car race. He rose his voice over the sirens. “I just said—” Chloe cut off the engine, silencing the ruckus. “---that you have been to gorgeous to focus.”

The last part resonated through the nearby garden, and Chloe could hear Dan groan.

“Well, Lucifer, let’s hope that Chloe doesn’t look too good today so you don’t somehow get us all in danger. Again.”

Chloe laughed, exiting the car while Lucifer glared at Dan.

“Alright, here’s the deal.” Dan spoke to Lucifer, Chloe, and the two other rookie cops. “Jefferson is somewhere in this garden. We’ve got it surrounded, but with only a few other men so they must remain stationary. Find him, and return him here. Let’s go!” With a clap, he released the two sets of partners.

Chloe took off at a dash, Lucifer’s long legs carrying him close by. She went directly towards the center of the garden, then she held up a _stop_ hand sign.

_We move quietly from now on._

Lucifer nodded, hearing her prayer.

Bent down low, she withdrew her gun. Step by step, she surveyed her surroundings.

Two minutes went by, then five. Then nine. Thirteen. There was no sign of Jefferson. Chloe could feel Lucifer’s patience start to wither with every second, and was getting anxious herself.

Finally, she heard a rustle. The path diverted from where they were standing, and Chloe looked at Lucifer.

_Let’s split up._

She saw Lucifer want to argue, but she turned around and took off before he had the opportunity. _I’ll be fine,_ she thought to him.

He knew he was worried, because last time they weren’t together, she had been kidnapped. But there was no chance for that today. Chloe was safe. Enough. But Lucifer was Lucifer, simply being his overprotective self.

Chloe brushed passed a rose bush, noticing a piece of cloth stuck on a thorn. It was dark green, the color of Jefferson’s latest costume. He was close.

There was a crunch of a leaf, and Chloe saw a blur of green to her right. She took after it.

Jefferson darted through bushes, and Chloe sprinted after him, her arms and face getting torn up by the roses. He was fast, but Chloe was faster, and when she was finally within distance, she leaped at him, grabbing his feet.

He tripped, falling face-first into a recently shorn bush.

“Ahh!” Jefferson yelled, clutching his face.

Chloe climbed on top of him, and cuffed him while he squirmed, face in pain. “Winston Jefferson, you are under arrest for the murder of Natasha Hunter.”

“Chloe!”

On top of Winston, Chloe turned around to see Lucifer squeeze his way through a bush. Once free, he bent over, hands on his knees, out of breath. “Nice tackle.”

“Where you following me?” Chloe asked, hands on her hips.

“What a ridiculous accusation!” Lucifer exclaimed. “Of course.”

Tutting, Chloe rolled her eyes.

“Um, excuse me?”

Chloe looked down, having forgotten about Winston.

“Could you get off of me?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry. But now you have the right to remain silent,” Chloe reminded Jefferson roughly. He nodded as Chloe hefted him onto his feet.

With Lucifer by her side, Chloe radioed Dan, and met him back at the cars.

While they were repeating their procedure to Dan, Chloe recalled how they were supposed to split ways.

“Which of course I didn’t,” Lucifer interrupted her. “Followed her not a moment after she turned the corner.”

“Of course,” Dan agreed. He was used to Lucifer’s antics by now, despite his ever-going adjustment to Lucifer’s relationship with his ex-wife.

 _I know you were just staring at my ass the whole time_ , Chloe thought, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer stopped, mouth agape, as he tried not to turn his head away from Dan. Gaining control, he continued, “I know the rule. I’ve learned it after watching many horror movies with Maze. When the group splits—”

 _Not that I’m actually upset with you,_ she kept thinking.

Lucifer blinked, trying to keep his conversation with Dan flowing. “When the group splits, someone always gets hurt. So I figured—”

 _You’re the one that’s getting hurt tonight, bucko_.

Lucifer full-out choked on his next words.

Dan frowned. “You okay, Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned to Chloe, eyes wide. “I’ll be in the car.” He dashed away.

Chuckling, Chloe walked closer to Dan.

“Is he alright? I feel like as every day passes, he gets stranger and stranger.”

“He’ll be fine,” Chloe murmured, watching her partner walk with haste to her vehicle.

 _I’m the one getting a nice view now_ , she thought.

Lucifer snapped his head back while walking, giving Chloe with a death glare. But then he winked, and started to walk slower.

Dan watched the exchange, wary. “Ohhkay. Well, good arrest. We’ll need to write a full report.”

“I know the drill. See you back at the precinct.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fun messin' around ;)  
> More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer proposes an idea to Chloe, one she'd never considered in many years.

“That was cruel, Detective,” Lucifer purred to Chloe as she swung into the driver’s seat. He reached over to pull at her sleeve, trying to tug her closer.

“I know,” Chloe smugly responded, smiling lopsided in an attempt to act cool. She kept her eyes straight ahead, shifting the car’s gear. 

Lucifer wouldn't have it. “Nope!” He took her face with both of his hands, forced her to turn, and kissed her deeply.

Chloe didn’t resist at all. She opened her mouth to his, releasing a moan that made him go crazy. His hand trailed from her cheek to the back of her neck, grazing through her ponytail, to the back of her blazer. Chloe sat up straighter in her seat, trying to get closer to Lucifer. He helped her up, almost leaning over the emergency brake between them. He didn’t care.

His hands glided up and down her back, down to her legs. Just as he was reaching for her zipper, Chloe slapped him. 

“Lucifer!” She pulled away suddenly, sitting back into her seat. She seemed astonished with herself, looking through the window with a blank stare. Absentmindedly, she brushed back her hair, which was now all mussed. 

Lucifer arched an eyebrow. “Sorry, dear, but you can’t say things like that and not expect me to act upon your words.”

There was a bang on the car, and Chloe jumped, reaching for her firearm.

It was one of Chloe’s coworkers, Lieutenant Howards, chewing his gum arrogantly, sunglasses tipped down so he could stare down Chloe. “Hey, Decker, next time, don’t stop! We like the show!” He laughed, then walked away.

“Oh my god…” Chloe threw her face into her hands. 

“Detective, what’s the big deal? They know about us.”

“No.” She put on her stone face. “We’re at  _ work _ , we can’t do things like that.” To add to her tone of finality, she finally reversed the car out of the lot, dragging them back on the highway.

“Chloe, you’re always at work.  _ We’re _ always at work,” Lucifer pointed out. While they had time to themselves, it was always very limited. Either they were catching a murderer, doing paperwork, or watching over Trixie. Never completely alone. It irked Lucifer, and he was finally starting to feel the true sting.

Chloe sighed at the wheel. “I know. I know. I’m sorry.” Her shoulders slumped. 

Lucifer immediately tried to comfort her. “It’s not your fault! Why would you be sorry?”

She shrugged. “I’m not sure. It just… always feel like it’s my fault.”

Lucifer tutted. “Nonsense. You’re absolutely perfect. There is no way in Hell you would be at fault. And I am one hundred percent positive about that, since—

“You used to run Hell. Yes, I know,” Chloe chuckled, spirits finally rising. She turned to park the car in her driveway.

Being the utmost gentleman, Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s gear from the trunk, and carried it for her to the front door.

Before Chloe unlocked the door, she turned to Lucifer. “You know,” she said, stepping closer to her devil. “Maze said she was going to take Trixie to the movies tonight.”

“Oh?” Lucifer prompted, bending her face down. Her smell was intoxicating.

“That means…” Chloe brushed her fingertips under his suit jacket. Her simple touch sent him wild as the memory of one of their first interactions sped through his mind. How far they had come now. From not believing in his immorality, to not trusting him, to loving each other.

_ You didn’t hear a word of what I just said, did you? _ Chloe’s voice penetrated his thoughts, clear as day. 

Lucifer blinked. “I’m sorry, I guess not. What did you say?” he eagerly asked, knowing the subject. 

Chloe stepped away, and Lucifer felt the cold air sweep between them. She gave him a small smirk. “Well, I guess it will just be a surprise now.” She winked, then fished for her keys. 

“Oh dad…” Lucifer whispered under his breath. This woman was going to kill him. She was the only one capable, being she made him vulnerable in lots of ways he would never had imagined years ago.

It seemed like Chloe took forever opening the door. When she did, Lucifer rushed in, dumped her items on the floor, then grabbed her. He brought her body close to his, bent her backwards, deepening the kiss he had been holding in.

He could feel her smile as she kissed back, holding onto his arms. She pulled away, still being held up by Lucifer only a foot above the ground. Her eyes were hooded, and she said in a low voice, “Don’t you want to slow things down a bit?”

Lucifer swallowed, then slowly brought her back upright on her two feet. Chloe stayed near him for a second or so, then started walked towards her bedroom slowly, keeping eye contact with Lucifer. He was transfixed, the whole world disappearing as Chloe became the center of his universe.

“You might want to slow things down completely,” a voice cut in. 

Both Lucifer and Chloe startled, turning to see Maze sitting on the couch, legs crossed, Trixie next to her. 

“Mazikeen!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

“Maze?” Chloe yelped. She turned red. “I thought you were going to take Trixie to the movies!”

“Well,” Maze got up from the couch, crossing her arms. “I was wondering if it was okay to take her on a bounty hunt instead. She expressed interest, right, Miss President?”

Trixie nodded, still kicking her feet on the couch. “Yep!”

“See?” Maze cocked her head to the side once.

Chloe stared at Maze as if she was insane. “No! Absolutely not!”

Maze rolled her eyes, sighing at the same time to add to the exaggeration. “That’s what I thought. But I got a last-minute job for good money, so I’m going out. Can’t watch Trixie tonight. See you later, probably tomorrow. Bye!” With that, Maze made an exit after grabbing her daggers from the key-bowl.

There was silence following the demon’s departure as Chloe, once again, stared at nothing. Lucifer shifted on his feet, wondering what was going to happen next, while trying to stand so that a chair gave him some cover from Trixie’s view. Trixie simply smiled at her mother. 

“It’s okay, mom, you can still do what you want with Lucifer. I think it’s cute!”

Lucifer smiled, reaching out to Chloe. “Well, your spawn is okay with it!”

Chloe batted his hand away. “No, Lucifer. Let’s just watch a movie or something.” She walked to the kitchen, not looking at him. 

Agitation crawled back into Lucifer’s thoughts. They were about to get one night, and then Mazikeen had to go and ruin everything!

He tried to reign in his anger. He wasn’t like that anymore; he had everything he ever wanted. He had Chloe, even enjoyed hanging out with Beatrice. Mazikeen was taking care of things at the bar, which was doing very well, and Amenadiel was keeping busy with Dan and improv so he didn’t bother Lucifer.

So why was he not feeling happy?

There was only one thing: he just wanted Chloe all to himself. 

Lucifer shook his head. No. Well, yes, but not for all of time. He understood who she was, what she needed to do. She had a child. Had a job. That was made her so amazing. He didn’t want to change that about her. 

But he could have her for just a little bit to himself, right?

But how?

“Lucifer!” 

Trixie’s call broke his train of thought. She patted the seat next to her as  _ Frozen _ started to play on the television. Chloe smiled at him, lap full of popcorn.

Lucifer smiled at her, and instead lifted her so she could sit on his own lap. He leaned into the cushions as Trixie relaxed onto his chest. Chloe leaned her head on his shoulder, her breaths brushing his neck.

There were worse positions to be in, and he was pretty content. Surrounded by Decker women? It was a dream come true. 

But nonetheless, he still tried to come up with a plan to have Chloe all to himself, even if it was just for a day.

 

___

 

“A vacation?”

Chloe looked at Lucifer, incredulous. She was flipping Trixie’s egg sandwich while Lucifer hovered around the stove.

“Yes! I think you deserve one. Don’t you, Beatrice?” Trixie nodded. “See!”

Chloe shook her head. “I don’t think I could afford it,” she said. 

“I have more than enough money to treat you,” Lucifer countered. “Pick anywhere, and we’ll go.”

“Trixie has school.”

“Detective Daniel can take care of her. Would you be okay with that?” Trixie nodded. “It will all be fine.”

Chloe handed Trixie her food. With a look, Trixie departed into her room to get ready for school. 

She sighed, leaning on the counter. “I’m not sure, Lucifer. I can’t just take off time from work out of the blue.”

“I know for fact that you haven’t taken any vacation days in years. And getting hurt on the job does not count,” he added when Chloe opened her mouth to argue more. He made his way around the counter to stand in front of Chloe.

“Please, Chloe. Just pick a destination. It will just be for a day. Or as long as you want. I just want to spend time with you.”

Chloe looked up him, finally seeing his puppy-dog eyes.

_ Ugh, I hate when you make that face! _ She thought to him. He smiled, knowing he was about to win.

“Fine!” Chloe threw up her arms in defeat. Lucifer smiled wide. “Just, let me think about where I want to go.”

“Absolutely. But choose quickly!” Lucifer practically skipped back to Chloe’s bedroom. He stuck his head out for one more second. “Maybe before the end of the day. So I can start planning.” Then he went to get ready for a day of work with Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are so close to Monday... literally cannot wait....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe go off on their vacation together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support, as always <3

In serene solitude, Lucifer played his piano out to the quiet that was his loft in of Los Angeles. While the city was notorious for airplanes and commotion, Lucifer’s location was unique. He had purchased quite a substantial amount of the airspace surrounding his club and penthouse so he could enjoy being by himself. No loud music, no Hellfire, just him and the piano.

Swaying softly, Lucifer performed his rendition of Led Zeppelin’s _Bron-Yr-Aur_ , moving seamlessly up and down his piano. The swift, effortless movements reminding him of flying through the sky, the tune of slowly twisting and turning among the stars, lighting them up one by one. It wasn’t creation, it was discovery: discovery of beauty, wonder, inspiration. Discovery of something light in the world.

He kept going, looping the keystrokes, until the moment left, and he finished with a fading.

“That was beautiful. Did you compose that?”

Lucifer turned, surprised to see Chloe standing just outside of the elevator. She held a stack of pamphlets and papers, almost dropping a stack as she walked down the steps to approach Lucifer.

“Goodness, no! Really, Chloe, you must start listening to music other than 90s rubbish. Expand your horizons.”

“It’s great music, and I know you love it too.” She delicately placed her pile on Lucifer’s piano, knowing how protective of it he was.

She slapped the top of the stack. “Here!”

Lucifer stared at her. “What is this? And aren’t you supposed to be at work?”

She rolled her eyes. “I took a day off. So I could decide where I want to go! And I decided!” She shoved the papers towards Lucifer. Selecting one gingerly, after one glance, he dropped his hands to his sides.

“Utah? Really?”

Chloe placed a hand on her hip. “Yes, Utah. I’ve never been. I’ve seen photos and it looks breathtaking.”

Lucifer stood up, rummaging through the rest of the photos. Depictions of arches, the Grand Canyon, and horseback riding covered the ads. Well, horses were certainly out of the question. They were hands down the most evil creatures on the planet, and seemed to have an innate hatred in the devil.

“I did say you could select the location…” Lucifer muttered. “Very well. We shall go to Utah.” Just seeing the smile on Chloe’s face made it worth it; if he could keep that smile for the rest of her life, his entire existence would be perfect. “Pack your bags, we leave at 7pm!”

Chloe gasped. “Lucifer, it’s only 2pm. I need to pack, I need to know what we’re going to do…”

“Nonsense. Pack whatever you want, whatever you think you need. I’ll get you anything you desire once we arrive. I’ll set up the flights, and arrange all of our activities. Now, shoo! Shoo!” He shoved her back towards the elevator.

Chloe resisted him, dragging her feet. “Wait, Lucifer we need to talk about this some more!”

“Nope!” He pushed her into the elevator and pressed the button. “I’ll pick you up at 5:30.”

The door closed on Chloe’s face.

___  


Punctual as always, Chloe heard a knock at the door right at 5:30. She rushed to open it, the breeze from the action messing up her hair. She felt crazed, trying to figure out what to pack with the limited information Lucifer provided her. He had texted her cryptic messages, like

_Rocks are interesting, if you’re interested in the ground instead of the sky!_

_Negative space… that’s an art concept, not a geological feature._

_I wish dinosaurs still roamed the Earth. That was a fun time_.

_You know, sometimes they said the devil took the form of a snake when I told Adam to eat the apple. I don’t even remember what I said to convince him, much less what form I took!_

and other nonsense of that sort. Who knows what the being had planned. So she had just tossed a random assortment of clothes in a suitcase and zipped it closed.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see him dressed in a graphic tee which read “I am a handsome devil.”

Lucifer shrugged at Chloe’s face. “I don’t like to wear suits on the plane. I like to make the flight special.”

“Because suits aren’t meant for special occasions,” Chloe retorted, dragging her bag outside. Locking the door, she said “Besides, a plane isn’t that special. Going to the airport is not glorious or anything.”

“That’s not true. This will be so much fun!”

Chloe laughed, chalking up his excitement to his childlike personality.

Boy, she was wrong.

Lucifer had gone all-out on his plans. He had purchased a private jet, just for this trip, so him and Chloe could travel alone, not distributed by (he shuddered) children on the flight. All the attendants were proper and polite. She didn’t have to carry any of her bags, they did not have to go through security, and Chloe did not have to inspect every single seat at the gate for gum or other sticky substances.

She had to admit, it was nice to just be able to relax.

On the flight, a hostess served her white wine and Lucifer his favorite scotch. They cheered, clinking glasses. After eating, Lucifer wanted tried to initiate a warmer atmosphere, but Chloe stopped him before anything started, pleading the presence of a pilot and others too awkward. Lucifer sighed, but understood, and they just watched a movie together. Chloe fell asleep quickly, the lack of sleep from the week catching up to her finally.

She didn’t get much rest. They promptly landed in a private airport in Canyonlands, UT, near Moab. Lucifer ushered Chloe to the rental cars. He had booked a fancy limo, which Chloe pointed out would not work well for Utah’s rocky terrain.

“How about a vehicle like that?” Chloe pointed to a Jeep.

“You’re kidding me,” Lucifer complained. But at Chloe’s begging, he rapidly gave in. Soon enough, Chloe was standing in the passenger seat, arms raised as the wind fluttered around her.

She laughed, enjoying the sense of her sweater flapping in the breeze. At the wheel, Lucifer let out a _woop_ in joy.

Settling down in her seat, Chloe glanced at Lucifer. His usually slicked back hair was bouncing in the air, his curls showing. The devil tshirt showed off his adorable arms, and Chloe just found herself admiring him for a while.

He expertly drove the vehicle, somehow having learned how to drive a stick shift. His hands looked so sturdy, and she let her mind wander off, imagining his hands on her, holding her upright, pulling her in close, taking off her clothes…

“You realize I can hear everything you’re thinking, right, Detective?”

Lucifer’s voice broke her fantasy, and when his meaning sunk in, Chloe turned pink.

“E-everything?”

She could see his dimples as his smile widened. “Every-thing,” he annunciated. “And it sounds like a good time,” he added, winking at her.

Chloe focused on the scenery around them. “I thought I had to direct my thoughts to you,” she said.

“I honestly don’t know how this works. Guess not anymore. But let’s not change the subject. How about we deposit our items in our hotel, and we start that train of thought?”

“Hmm. That’s very appealing,” Chloe agreed. “C’mon, drive faster.”

“Yes, ma’am!” Lucifer stepped on the pedal, speeding to their room.

___

 

Lucifer woke up to the best feeling in the world: Chloe Decker’s arm wrapped around his torso, her face squished up against his shoulder. She looked possessive over him, and it made his heart to a backflip with pleasure.

They hadn’t even slept together the previous night; after unpacking and settling in, both him and Chloe were tired from all the traveling, so they simply settled down on the bed. Both agreed to a small nap, which turned out to be a full night’s of rest. Now, Lucifer felt reinvigorated.

Carefully moving Chloe off of him, he got up to prepare breakfast. He had been practicing his Hawaiian bread egg sandwich, and how was his time to shine.

By the time Chloe rose from bed, he had the table setup with tall glasses of orange juice, a fruit salad and three sandwiches, all sliced in half, ready to be eaten.

“You’re so sweet,” Chloe said, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

His chest puffed out in pride. “Yes, I can be, sometimes. Now, eat up, since we have a full day ahead of us.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. I don’t want to give away much, but we will be returning to the airport for our first event.”

“Interesting…” Chloe narrowed her eyes at Lucifer, trying to guess his thoughts. He was glad their telepathic communication was one-sided, or else he would have given it away.

But he kept his mouth shut successfully, and Chloe didn’t figure out the activity until they stood back on the runway as a biplane kit aircraft strolled towards them.

“No way,” Chloe whispered. “No way.”

“Yes way!” Lucifer said. “I thought it was only fitting to get a lay of the land before we explore on the ground. Besides, up in the air is always more exciting.”

“But…” Chloe walked around the small airplane. “It’s only built for two people. I can’t fly. How—”

“Why, I’ll pilot, of course.”

Chloe raised both eyebrows. “You know how?”

Lucifer waved a hand in the air. “I learned all sorts of things in my first five years in Los Angeles, Detective. We will be safe. Trust me.”

Chloe nodded. She did trust him, and he knew it in his heart.

So they took to the sky. Lucifer almost felt like he had wings again, going at this speed in the open air. Chloe was in the seat behind him, and at times reached out to touch his arm. They had headphones to communicate, but Lucifer was starting to get a sense that Chloe preferred their private conversations.

 _This is amazing. Thank you_.

It certainly was amazing. Lucifer never thought much about the Earth, but Utah’s varying colors shining brilliantly under the bright sun. The vibrant oranges of the rocks seemed to dance below them, carrying the plane’s shadow on their backs.

Lucifer took Chloe all over the area, showing her Arches National Park, the canyonlands that dinosaurs used to roam.

 _Dinosaurs. I get it,_ Chloe though to him.

“Yes,” Lucifer spoke into his mic. “There’s a shop of fossils I think you’ll enjoy. But after our next activity.”

_How many things do you have planned?_

“You’ll see,” Lucifer teased.

Once they landed, Chloe looked winded.

“How can anything top that, Lucifer?” she asked, tying her hair in a ponytail.

“The view from down here is nice as well,” he promised. “So how about we walk around the park with our own two feet?”

Chloe’s eyes lit up. “Or, on someone else's!”

“What do you mean?”

“Horses! I really want to go horseback riding!” Chloe dug into a pocket, removing a pamphlet.

Lucifer rubbed his head. “I’m not sure about that once, Detective. Horses are very nasty creatures.”

Chloe tilted her head. “Are you telling me that the _devil_ is afraid of _horses?_ ” She tutted, walking back to the Jeep.

“What?!” Lucifer walked after her. “No! They are evil! And rude!”

“All I’m hearing is that you’re afraid.”

Lucifer threw his head back. “Ugh! Fine! You win. We’ll go horseback riding. But not yet. After we roam the park.”

“Sure!” Chloe flashed a smile at him, knowing she’d won this small battle.

 _Rotten detective. Too good at manipulation,_ he playfully thought in his head.

“I am good at it, aren’t I?” Chloe boasted in the passenger seat.

Lucifer turned to her. Had he said that out loud? He must have, although he was almost certain he hadn’t.

“Indeed…” with that, he turned on the ignition. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just personally want to go to Utah lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe continue on their vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait... I had thought I was going to get this done before season three started back up, but that obviously did not happen! I just couldn't get out what I wanted on the page (and school is a thing). But I think I finally achieved what I wanted to convey in my writing! Please enjoy this concluding chapter.

Lucifer was right, the arches from the ground were as magnificent as they were in the air.

From ground level, she could see just how big the structures were, how delicate their properties were. Being an LA girl, Chloe had obviously been to the desert before. Yet the California environment differed significantly from the scenery of Utah. She undoubtedly had never seen rock formations like these, their colors were even more intricate than what she’d seen in the air.

Hands linked, Chloe dragged Lucifer around the park, getting excited at even the small flowers on the ground.

“Really, Detective, slow down! My shoes are getting dust on them,” Lucifer complained.

“Oh, boo hoo,” Chloe said, continuing to drag him. She was having too much fun to care about his shoes, despite how good he looked in them. “Besides, I have to ask… why do you insist on wearing your suit to the _desert_? Where there is dirt _everywhere_? Plus, it’s super hot. You must be sweating like crazy under there.” She tugged on her own tank top to accentuate her point. Even _she_ was getting hot, despite being raised in LA.

“Come now, Chloe. One, I must look good in all circumstances. Two, I’m used to the heat.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as her happiness sored. Every time Lucifer called her “Chloe”, she felt special for some reason, despite it just being her name. “I’m sorry,” Chloe said. “I forgot who I was speaking to.”

Lucifer pulled Chloe’s hand to bring her spinning around to face him. “You… forgot that I am the Devil?”

Chloe danced her fingers up Lucifer’s vest. “Well, every time I look at you, I get distracted. And when you talk to me with your dashing accent, my mind gets all fuzzy. And when you walk away from me, I can’t stop staring at your butt. So yes, sometimes I forget that you’re the devil.”

Lucifer’s eyebrows scrunched. “Wait, what was that about my—”

“But,” Chloe interrupted, dropping her voice. “I always remember who you are.” She unbuttoned his vest, snaking her hand around his side. “Show me the face.”

Lucifer turned his head from side to side to get a scope for the land. It was a mild day for tourists, so there weren’t that many people about, but there were still a good amount. Enough for someone to see.

He looked back down to Chloe, whose thumb was making his mind numb. Or so she assumed as his eyes started to get the intense look she knew so well. She felt a small pressure on her head, as if his own desire was starting to seep into her own mind.

“Are you sure, Detective? Someone could glance at us at the wrong time, I am not sure what repercussions might arise.”

Chloe stood on her tiptoes, brushing her lips against Lucifer’s. “Repercussions? Am I hearing the Devil correctly? You’ve never cared about that in the past.”

She could feel his resolve slipping as he breathed against her own mouth. Yet he still resisted. “I guess you’ve been a worse influence than I previously thought,” he teased.

Chloe smiled, moving her face so that she could whisper directly into Lucifer’s ear. “And I guess you’ve been a bad influence on me. A terrible one.” She bit his earlobe, and she knew she had him.

 _Damn this woman._  

Before Chloe could react to the voice in her mind, Chloe felt heat emanating from Lucifer’s face, much more than simple body warmth. Pulling away, she was pleased to see that Lucifer had obeyed her, and his face was now dark and scared, his eyes blood red. 

And she loved it.

Wrapping her hands around his face, she jumped on to Lucifer, capturing his mouth with hers. Lucifer responded in kind, holding her up by her butt. His hands were scorching hot as well, but Chloe didn’t mind. She was starting to get used to the heat. Starting to enjoy it.

And she thought Lucifer was enjoying it as well, until more thoughts pierced her euphoria.

_How is this happening?_

She paused for a second, but Lucifer was relentless, and pulled her closer, running his hot hand under and up her loose tank top. She tried to get back into her heated state of mind.

_There’s no way she has actually accepted who you are...but she’s kissing you in this form. It must mean something._

“Lucifer—” Chloe tried to stop them, raising her head from their make-out session. But Lucifer shook his head, and went in for more. She complied.

_Focus, Lucifer. She’s catching on. You love this woman. Enjoy this while it lasts, before it’s gone. Before she wakes up._

She couldn’t take it anymore. Jumping in his arms, Chloe wiggled her way free from Lucifer, despite the desire to remain in his arms overwhelming her.

“Lucifer, what the fuck?”

Eyes widening, Lucifer flinched backwards, his devil face disappearing.

 _Did the you just swear?_ She could hear him think.

Chloe stepped forward, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “I thought we were done with this! I thought you believed me when I said I was all in! When I said I believed in your purity!”

“I—I…” Lucifer was too flabbergasted to make a statement.

“So why do you think that someday I am going to leave you? Why do you think I haven’t fully accepted you try, after all that we have been through? After all I’ve done for you, after all you’ve done for me?” Chloe gestured around them.

“Where is this coming from?” Lucifer asked, trying to play coy. “I thought what we were just doing showed quite the opposite—”

“Yes, well, I know that what you’re thinking.”

Lucifer tugged on his suit. “I’m not _that_ readable, detective. I have a very good poker face. But that doesn’t matter, I was having quite a good time with you—”

Chloe stomped her foot making dust go flying. “No! I can hear you, you idiot! Like you can hear me!”

Lucifer froze, completely dumbstruck. The pair stared at each other for many moments, Lucifer’s hands still gripping the sides of his coat and Chloe standing aggressively with her feet wide apart.

“You can hear me?” Lucifer finally repeated. “In your head? As I can hear you?” Chloe nodded. “That makes no sense…” Lucifer turned around from Chloe, hand on his head in confusion. “But… it was not even directed thought. It was simply _about_ you. I don’t understand…”

“Lucifer!” Chloe made him turn around. “I don’t _care_ if you ‘don’t understand,’” she mocked his accent. “I care about the contents of your thoughts. You still don’t believe in me, believe in our relationship. Please, come here,” she begged when she saw him start pacing away from her.

Lucifer reluctantly approached her. She brushed at his sides tenderly, as if not to spook him. “Lucifer, every time you think that we aren’t going to last, it hurts me. Every time you think I’m going to bolt, it crushes me. You have to finally accept that what we have is special, and that you deserve it. Or what you think _will_ come true, and you will be the sole reason why it came to be.”

Lucifer took Chloe’s hands. She held her breath, expecting him to drop them back by her own sides. But he squeezed them. “I know. I know this. I know that I do that. I just… I can’t find a way to do as you ask.”

It was as if she had been stung. Tears threatened Chloe’s eyes, and she tried to back away. Unable to form words, she thought, _well, if that’s what you truly want. I’ll go back to our hotel and leave in the morning_.

Lucifer hung on to her hands. “No, Chloe! That’s not what I meant,” he said. “What I meant to say was… please, help me find a way. Help me accept. Because I want to. It’s just so hard.”

Chloe nodded. “Okay. Okay.” She pulled herself together. “Of course I will help you,” she whispered.

Lucifer’s shoulders dropped as his relaxed. “Thank you.” He walked forward to rest his forehead on hers. Closing her eyes, Chloe relished the touch.

After a second, Lucifer started. “Wait, if you heard everything… you really heard everything?”

Chloe rose her face to his, a smile growing. “Yes. Everything. So maybe this will help you.” She placed a hand on Lucifer’s heart. “I love you too, Lucifer. With every part of my being, I love you.”

Chloe could see the effect of her words on Lucifer’s face. His eyebrows were scrunched, lips puckered in an ‘o’ shape. After a moment, his ears fell back making his whole face lift. He was staring at Chloe with wonder in his eyes, just as he had when she had first kissed him on the beach. A small smile made its way on his face, lopsided and adorable.

“Truly?”

Reaching up to hold his cheek, Chloe nodded. _Truly_.

Lucifer looked down at the ground. _Can you hear me?_

_Yes._

_Okay. Well, I’m finding it hard to speak right now, so I shall talk like this_ . Chloe nodded, smiling. _I… I do not know how it is possible, but… no, I do know. You are kind, wonderful, inspiring, and emit selflessness. It is no wonder how I came to care for you, but it still baffles me that I’ve come to admit my feelings to you._

Chloe laughed sadly, shaking her head.

 _Even so, I hadn’t gotten my courage together to tell you that before you even found out, it seems. And now I have no choice but to accept the fact that there’s no way out, and I may have indeed found my happy ending._ Chloe rubbed her thumb over his stubble comfortingly.

 _So…_ Lucifer cleared his throat. “Detective Chloe Jane Decker,” he addressed Chloe. “I love you. I would light millions of stars for you, I would travel to Hell and back for you. I _have_ traveled to Hell and back for you. But I would do it again.”

Blinking, Chloe tried to keep eye contact with Lucifer as he declared his feelings. She knew this was tough for him, and wanted to savor it for the rest of her life. But tears were slipping from her eyes, making it difficult.

Lucifer brought a hand up to wipe one of the tears. He chuckled as Chloe did the same to him. Admittedly, she was pleased she was capable of making the Devil cry.

“I heard that,” Lucifer said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, whatever,” Chloe brushed it off, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

***

 

“Bloody hell!”

Lucifer swore repeatedly, tugging on the reins of his horse. It shook, trying to dislodge the Devil from it’s back, but Lucifer gripped with his tights as hard as he could so he would not go flying. That would _hurt,_ considering the Detective was nearby.

“Lucifer, you really are _terrible_ with horses,” Chloe tutted, trotting by on her own stallion. It waved its head, flashing its deep black mane.

Fighting against the reins, Lucifer’s horse (Peachblossom) bucked its head up and down. “No,” Lucifer said. “Horses are just the essence of evil. I am sure of it.”

“They probably think the same of you,” Chloe retorted. She reached over to take Peachblossom’s reigns, and Lucifer readily relinquished the leather. Immediately the horse relaxed, finding a good rhythm in its trot.

Crossing his arms, Lucifer pouted. “I just don’t understand these animals. Snakes, sure. Goats, maybe. Not horses. They are too stubborn.”

“Mhmm,” Chloe agreed, keeping her mouth shut to the obvious response.

She directed Lucifer’s attention to the wilderness instead of the horse, who he actually seemed afraid of. On top of their mountain, they could see miles in all 360O around them.

_Hey._

Chloe spun her head to look at Lucifer. “Yeah?”

Lucifer was staring at her intently. “I think I know why we can speak to each other.”

Chloe nodded, open to his ideas. “Sure.”

Lucifer took back his reigns, walking his horse around Chloe. “I think it’s because of your miracle status. My Father actually directed His hand during your creation, and know you have some divine properties. So not only can I hear you since you believe in me, but _you_ can hear _me_ since I believe in _you_.”

“That… makes sense, actually,” Chloe said, nodding. “But how come we can hear each other without even trying to communicate?”

Lucifer stop his horse. “I’m not sure about that. Maybe we’re just amazing,” he grinned at Chloe, who reciprocated.

“Agreed. Now, c’mon you weirdo. I’m getting tired. Let’s start heading back.” She reached out a hand.

“Oh, thank my Father,” Lucifer breathed, taking Chloe’s hand. “These are the worst.”

“Lucifer! They are not! Do not speak another ill word of them!” Chloe chastised him.

“Fine,” Lucifer muttered. _I much prefer this method anyways_ , he thought to her.

 _So do I,_ Chloe agreed.

Together, hand in hand, the horses led them down the hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two will be the end of me :')  
> Thoughts on season 3 so far?? I am loving it all: the wings, Marcus, Amenadiel friendships with both Ella and Linda, salty Daniel Espinoza... although this angst might kill me! But I trust the writers. We shall see what happens :D
> 
> PS if anyone can figure out where I got Luci's horse's name from, I will be super excited!!


End file.
